Nishikienrai
: "That sounds like what you would build. Like I said, mine has paper armor, high speed and high firepower. I even dumped my radar, relying on my eyes alone, to move faster." :: - Nishikienrai talking about his abilities. Nishikienrai (弐式炎雷) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is the creator of Narberal Gamma. Appearance Nishikienrai was described in one word: ninja. He wore the stereotypical ninja outfit and a weird mask, with two swords at his waist. Personality Nishikienrai is easygoing and friendly to his guildmates. He is somewhat of a daredevil and is confident in his skills, venturing into territory with high level monsters and enjoys the thrill of battle, despite knowing his defense is low. Background During his time in YGGDRASIL, Nishikienrai joined the Nine's Own Goal and was one of the earliest clan members in it. In the beginning, he didn't put much detail to his avatar and thus, making it appear smooth and featureless. Only few of Ainz Ooal Gown members had seen his real body under his ninja-clothes. He discovered an unexplored dungeon known as the Great Tomb of Nazarick and informed this to his clan members during their meeting. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Nishikienrai's twin blades, Amaterasu & Tsukuyomi, were used by Ainz in his battle against Shalltear Bloodfallen. Abilities and Powers It is known that Nishikienrai was the best member in dealing overall physical damage. As he concentrated his character build on stealth and damage dealing, his defense ability was very low. In addition, when Nishikienrai used his stealth abilities, he is capable of delivering a single blow whose power could outstrip even Warrior Takemikazuchi's. Though Nishikienrai is not good as a pure scouting-type character, he was able to do reconnaissance and no stealth specialized character had ever evaded his eyes. Active * Arm Slice * Headshot * Hobble: A skill that unbalances the target. * Shadowbind: A skill that restrains the enemy in shadows. Main Equipment * Amaterasu & Tsukuyomi: His weapon of choice are dual wielded daggers. * Susanoo: A ninjato that acts as his trump card. * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Consumable Items * Cash Shop Items Relationships Narberal Gamma Narberal Gamma is Nishikienrai's personal creation. Momonga He supported Momonga to become the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown. They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Punitto Moe They both played a game called Aberage. While Nishikienrai played with a machine who had low defense, but high attack and speed, Punitto Moe played with a balanced type with average armor. Bukubukuchagama They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Nishikienrai trusted her skills as a player and would follow her instructions. Yamaiko They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Ulbert Alain Odle They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Warrior Takemikazuchi They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Nishikienrai called him Take-yan. Beast King Mekongawa They both played a game called Aberage. When Beast King Mekongawa heard that Nishikienrai was among the upper ranked players in the game with the title of Violet, he thought about quitting the game as he was only in the Green rank. Nishikienrai encouraged him to not quit the game and said they should group together to play in the next time. Trivia * Nishikienrai is the one who first found the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * Besides YGGDRASIL, he played a game called Aberage. It was a game that involved building power suits, and then using them to fight each other. His machine in the game had paper armor, high speed and high firepower. He even dumped his radar to rely on his eyes alone to move faster. He was in the upper ranks with the title of Violet. Quotes * (To Punitto Moe): "Policeman-san, you've made a fatal mistake, All you need to do is silently approach a Tuveg and relieve him of his head in one strike. That way you won't alert his friends as well." * (To Punitto Moe): "Ah, don't you know? It's just a simple sneak attack. There's a damage multiplier for backstabbing people. My defense is rubbish and I'll die if I get found, but I love that thrill. I've always liked the glass cannon, high speed sort of character. You could say that it's my dream build." * (To Warrior Takemikazuchi): "Ohhh! The Bright King Combo? It's certainly possible, no it's definitely possible, Take-yan!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Deities Category:Constructs Category:Golems Category:Hybrids Category:Ninjas Category:Rogues Category:First Nine Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick